


宴

by whistle_at_dawn



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistle_at_dawn/pseuds/whistle_at_dawn
Summary: 恰人，kz恰kn
Relationships: KNKZ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	宴

**Author's Note:**

> 食欲和爱欲是混合的

他不知道什么时候养成的古怪食性。  
每过一段时间，他就会在茫茫人海遇到那个人，绵软顺滑的嗓音，和他成对的痣， 虹膜颜色淡得像一杯远洋冰山与海相接的风景。总是无端地，任性地，自顾自地和他撞个正着。有些时候那个人还稚嫩，戴着呆头鹅的学童帽，啃一块和自己脑袋等宽等高的波板糖；有些时候那个人老了，眼角边平铺了几层阴影，眼里的海更深更重，但都被眼眶稳妥地锁住，没有波浪，也听不见涛声。更多的时候，那个人都是和他外貌年龄相仿的青年人。他看着那个人，能同时看到那具躯壳里寓居的孩子和沉眠的老人。  
每一次都是他先发现那个人，每一次都是对方创造他们的交集。轻车熟路地，举重若轻地，猫一样踏进他的领域，然后把故事的主体从他变成“他们”。

第一次总是手忙脚乱的。  
在那之前他不知道世上存在如此对胃口的食物，甘美得令骨头缝隙都战栗。他喉头滚动，膜拜一般跪坐着，咀嚼，吮吸，吞咽。叶的眼睛镶嵌在浓稠甜美的夜色里，像一对多汁饱满的蓝色果实。叶在看着他，俯视着，嘴角仍然带一丝笑，微微的，像从树梢滑轮下来的弦月的残骸。像在问他好吃吗？我的手指。  
他亲吻着余温尚存的素白的手腕，亲吻叶耳钉处的软骨，把深红色彩涂鸦在那些他觉得美的地方。现在叶不再拥有灵巧温暖的手指了，现在叶不再拥有修长的脖颈了，现在叶不再能自由地行走跑动了，像猫一样。他咽下最后一口，最后打闹一样撕咬一下叶的嘴唇。黏糊糊的，和他同口味的润唇膏味道。他在甜美的血色中拥紧叶的脑袋。饱足而疲惫地用下巴蹭叶的发顶。最好吃了。

各种事都是从生疏到熟练的。  
第二次时他盗取了装着叶的小盒子，先是用手指蘸取，然后试着冲泡，叶的灰添进了他的糖果盒，混进了他的泡芙奶油里，成了牛肉饭上常撒的佐料。叶在他的鼻腔里，喉管的黏膜上。什么时候侵入到脑子里也说不定。至少叶已经在他的身体内。他能闭上眼感觉到叶在体内滑落，和甜蜜的东西混杂成暧昧不清的物质。叶依旧是他所知的最美味的。风味不曾因为变成灰白色星星点点的粉末而减少半分。所有的芭菲，草莓欧蕾，黑森林蛋糕，都是叶的配料才对。这一次他的进食格外漫长，还好叶是那么容易保存。他吃得越来越节俭珍惜，但叶还是被他耗尽了。

第三次他开始犹豫，因为有限的叶满足不了他无尽的食欲。叶和从前没什么两样，下垂的眼梢边还是镶嵌一颗细小的痣，说着一本正经的谎言和玩笑话，宣称自己想死在最好的年华。他心里冒着碳酸味的泡泡，叶的赏味期对他来说总是那么短暂。活成嘴边留着白胡子的老爷子不好吗？他试着提议。真的到那时候我一定会躲着葛叶，叶笑着说，屏幕上小人的连打并没断。他等了很久，等叶说一句“骗你的哦”，但是什么都没等到。于是他知道这是真的。其实他一直都知道。他心想我偏不，我这次偏要让你活得长长久久。所以第一次，他主动早早退出了叶的生命，他试着当一个隐形的庇护者。明明是个恶役却干起了天使的活。尽管如此，他也没能看见长着花白胡子的老头子叶。他闯进了叶的课堂，用最快的飞行速度抱着叶去医院。但叶还是像从前那样睡过去了。叶还记得他，尽管这个叶从没见过他展开翅膀的样子，叶还是认出了他，叶在他怀里艰难地呼吸，断续问他通关了吗，xx游戏。那是他们彻底断开联系前最后一个话题。他很拙劣地撒谎说通关了啊，早就，谁会傻瓜一样等你。叶笑得血从齿缝中喷出来，嗯，大傻瓜。于是这成了叶人生的最后一句话。  
那之后他把叶泡进了福尔马林里。但第二天他就一拳砸碎了那透明的水缸。叶会冷的，在那水里。他依旧想吃掉他。他把叶分成小小的碎片，却怎么也舍不得丢一块进嘴里。他想着，我没救了，可能早就没救了。他把叶拼回去，装进棉花和布料里，叶看起来像是被坏孩子撕碎了又笨拙缝合起的娃娃。他抱着叶沉睡过去，等待着下一次注定的相逢。

有一天他躺在能睡八个人的双人床上，隔着柔软得让人陷进去的枕头和自己的后背去摸索身后没形象的在床上喝香槟的人。得到了“怎么啦宝宝？刚刚不是说不想喝的吗”的回应。他想，不是那样，他从来想吃的，想喝的，想再次感受到的——

枕头忽然被大力抽走丢掉了，他陷入一个香槟、雪松和柑橘味混合的暖和的拥抱。  
“我不在你很寂寞吧？”

“……才没有。”

“让你等久了对不起哦。”

“才没……”

“让你一个人寂寞了对不起呢。”

“……这不就是只能选‘是’的流氓问题嘛……”

他在那团阔别已久的温暖里闭上眼睛。短暂的让血管中沸腾的欲望安静下去。他不再饿了，只要此时此地这个样子就好。


End file.
